Bocchan, Petto desu
by Ciel Rivaille
Summary: Ahora que estan unidos para toda la eternidad, Sebastian decide divertirse un poco usando a su Joven amo, empleando ciertas habilidades demoníacas. — Bocchan...— ¿Que demonios quieres, Sebastian? — Usted es una mascota. —
1. Ese amo, despertando

**Capítulo primero**: _Ese amo, despertando_.

_**Un encuentro sin color,**____**  
**__**es atravesado por el blanco y el negro.**____**  
**__**Te entregare cada parte de mi dolor**_

Volvió en sí mismo, se había quedado dormido en algún momento que él no recordaba con precisión. Sabía, claramente, que si habría los ojos se toparía con un paisaje, posiblemente, muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, Londres estaba ya muy lejos para arrepentirse de su repentino viaje.

Aún así, era capaz de sentirse completamente tranquilo y, en ese momento, no recordaba nada que lograba turbarlo o que le empujara a levantarse, además, aunque el detalle fuera extremadamente estúpido, se sentía realmente cómodo en donde estaba. Supo identificar, sin prisa, que no era una cama, más bien, era una persona. Mentalmente refunfuñaba, aquel maldito se había aprovechado de que él se había quedado dormido para cargarlo sin que se pusiera a patalear para que le bajara. Bien sabía que odiaba que lo tratara como inútil haciendo y deshaciendo todo a su paso, con tal de que él este feliz y de su aprobación. Río internamente, nunca sería feliz, por eso aquella cosa que tomaba forma humana estaba a su lado. Si su alma no se hubiera hundido en penumbras, aquella persona nunca habría llegado a su triste vida.

Se percató de que se movían con rapidez, por la ligera brisa que sacudía su cabello y hacía que sus mejillas se enfriaran, se removió un poco, con cuidado, casi con vergüenza, acercándose aún más a esa persona, apretando con sus manos la suave tela del negro frac, apoyando su mejilla en el pecho del mayor, inundándose con la calidez que emitía aquel cuerpo. Aún sin abrir sus ojos, sintió la sonrisa burlona del mayor.

Oh, qué lindo es Bocchan — comentó aquella voz burlona.

El pequeño niño murmuró algo que ni él mismo entendió, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones._ Idiota_, pensó antes de abrir los ojos frunciendo el ceño de mal modo, mirando con recelo al hombre que parecía realmente divertido.

¡Estúpido, perro! ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me carguen! — bramó el pequeño sacudiéndose para zafarse del agarre.

¿Ya está despierto, Joven Amo? — dijo con ironía el mayor.

El aludido gruñó y se cruzó de brazos unos instantes, antes de volver a intentar zafarse del agarre del mayor, pataleando y forcejeando un poco. Pero se dio por vencido en seguida, si había algo que hasta un idiota podría deducir con facilidad, era que no podrías ganar una pelea contra un demonio y más si este te retenía con fuerza para no soltar la tierna forma en la que le llevaba cargado como si fuera una princesa.

— Lamento decirle, Bocchan, que no puedo dejarlo solo. Recuerde que esto no es el Infierno, no Inglaterra, aunque a veces se parezcan. — explicó el demonio de mayordomo. — No sé si lo sentirá, pero no estamos solos. —

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había algo que no cuadraba en toda esa escena que tenía casualmente con su mayordomo, si, había alguien más, tal vez, a eso se debía el paso presuroso de su acompañante. En cuanto intentó incorporarse para ver quién podría llegar a ser, el mayor afirmó su agarre haciendo que se quedara quieto en su lugar. El menor gruñó por lo bajo _¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?_

— Como mayordomo de los Phantomhive, no puedo permitir que mi amo vea a un ser tan horrible como somos los demonios bajo nuestra verdadera forma — dijo en tono noble.

— **Tsk** – chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos. — **Ki***—

El mayor mantuvo aquel semblante burlón en su rostro, antes de desviar su vista por sobre su hombro. El menor refunfuñó, la curiosidad lo carcomí por dentro. A pesar de ser todo lo que era, mantenía aquella curiosidad infantil que parece nunca desaparecer y ser, junto con su enorme orgullo, sus peores enemigos. Al parecer, al mayor, aquella cosa que vio, pareció sacarle esa expresión del rostro, para poner una seria y casi molesta. Afilando su mirada.

— Sujétese, por favor —

Y sin otro aviso, el moreno demoníaco le acomodó sobre su otro brazo, de tal forma que el rostro del niño, quedaba en el hueco de su cuello. El menor, estaba por protestar por su sirviente comenzó a correr rápidamente. El niño, ahora tan solo veía la suave y cálida piel de su mayordomo y el borde de la camisa de seda blanca. Cuando intentó desviar su vista para poder intentar comprender la situación, lo único que pudo distinguir era una sombra amplia que los rodeaba, y borrosamente los movimientos del mayor. Le pareció también, distinguir la platería de la mansión que fue su hogar, pero no quiso creer que el demonio aún conservaba aquellas ridículas armas. Así que, frustrado, apoyo su rostro en el hombro del hombre, resoplando. El niño no se dio cuenta de que su mayordomo desvió la mirada de su pelea hasta él, por su acción, sorprendido, antes de volver a concentrarse en su objetivo.

El menor, como ya sabía, no tenía en la mente algo en que pensar, por algún motivo, intentaba concentrarse en cosas triviales, como la próxima vida de sus ex sirvientes o que sería de la salud y el té de Tanaka, pero su mente solo le dejo centrarse en el embriagante aroma de su mayordomo, para empeorar la situación, tenía la nariz hundida en su cuello. Qué situación tan conveniente, _Maldito demonio_.

Para su sorpresa, una curiosa idea cruzó por su mente y un vivo deseo penetró su ser, la idea de tener demasiado cerca la piel expuesta de su servidor a sus labios. ¿Qué sentiría si, improvisamente, lo besara? Él mismo se sentía acalorado y apabullado ante aquella insólita idea. Pero el otro hombre, era un demonio y como tal, era capaz de adivinar el hilo de los pensamientos del niño y como si le resultara divertido frustrar deseos, lo depositó con innecesaria lentitud en el piso, mirando fijamente a su amo.

— **Chi**** —

— ¿Qué demonios…? — murmuró el niño verdaderamente confundido y, en cierto sentido, frustrado.

— Oh, es que me pidió que lo bajara, en vista y considerando que aquella rata fue eliminada, no veo ningún riesgo en esta zona. Así que usted ya puede caminar con libertad. — comentó el sirviente sonriendo como solo él lo hacía.

Estúpido Dantalion, no me refería eso ¿Qué idiota malinterpreta una orden tan clara? El más alto tenía la mirada en alto, sin dejar de vigilar a su amo que iba un metro más adelante, el demonio estaba claramente molesto. Aún así, no dejo que eso lo notara el menor y con zancadas se acercó al menor hasta caminar junto a él, casi pisándole los talones.


	2. Ese amo, confundido

**Capítulo Segundo**: _Ese amo, confundido._

_El dolor de esta cicatriz _  
_me persigue fuertemente, _  
_el otoño llega sin misericordia, _  
_y sigue enredándome entre sus frios dedos. _

El pequeño ex conde inglés caminaba a paso orgulloso, ese andar característico en él, por el camino sinuoso y adoquinado que se adentraba en una densa niebla que no le permitía ver bien, en efecto, sus ojos estaban entornados y aun así no lograba distinguir ni mu de lo que tenía en frente. Ya dentro de la niebla, se le hacía imposible ver algo. Si tuviese a un enemigo frente a sus narices no lo vería hasta estar muerto, por suerte su mayordoma estaba siguiéndole los pasos. El más bajo se alarmó ¿Dónde se había metido? Ladeó la cabeza, no quería que aquel demonio se diera cuenta de su repentina despreocupación, pero al detenerse y no sentir a su servidor hablarle o toparse con él, su inquietud creció. Se paró en seco y dio vueltas extendiendo los brazos en el aire, tanteando. Se escuchó una pequeña risa socarrona antes de que el más bajo sintiera que dos manos se apoyaban en sus hombros. Cruzó sus brazos, separándose de aquel contacto casi instantáneamente.

— ¿Preocupado, Bocchan? — preguntó el moreno comenzando a caminar tan cerca suyo que le incomodaba, pero al menos, podía verle.

— Tsk, claro que no, idiota. Es que estoy tan acostumbrado a escucharte hablar sobre cosas sin sentido que el que camines en silencio me sorprende — masculló el infante.

El más alto rió entre dientes, estaba claro que no podía degustar nunca aquella alma, pero al menos podía divertirse con las actitudes de su amo que siempre lo entretenían. En algún momento, la niebla se despejó lo suficiente como para que el de ojos color zafiro se diera cuenta que estaba en jardín de rosas blancas, comprendía claramente la obsesión de su mayordomo con aquellas flores tan cliché. Miraba a su alrededor, procesando las cosas en su mente, no había visto nunca ese lugar, pero le resultaba conocido. Cuando el mayor tocó suavemente su hombro para que le siguiera, sintió un deja vu. El demonio nuevamente, captó lo que su amo pensaba y de ninguna forma dejaría que su amo supiera más, así que volvió a repetir su toque, esta vez dedicándole una sonrisa pura y exclusivamente a él, lo que fue suficiente para descolocar a su apenado niño.

— Como al parecer le encanta que hable, le explicaré un poco sobre este lugar. — El niño afiló su mirada antes de bufar — Como sabrá, usted ahora ya no es un mortal vulgar, como aún no se identificar con precisión la situación en la que se encuentra, residirá en mi casa mientras esperamos una respuesta. — El niño escuchaba con atención. Hasta que vio una enorme mansión que más se asemejaba a un castillo echo puramente de un fino mármol blanco — Esta es mi humilde morada en este pequeño rincón del Infierno —

El ser de momento no identificado, enarcó una ceja antes de entrar con paso elegante a la 'humilde' residencia de su mayordomo, observó sus grandes ojos cada rincón del lugar.

— No sabía que los demonios necesitaran un hogar — dijo el niño.

Definitivamente podía reconocer el buen y sobrio gusto del mayor a la hora de decorar y elegir una mansión tan fina como aquella. Lo que le resultaba extraño era la inmensa cantidad de espacio para un solo individuo. La menté del menor divagó entre diversas teorías que implicaban que la verdadera forma demoniaca de su mayordomo fuera exageradamente grande o que en verdad no su fuera 'su' casa si no 'la' casa de muchos demonios, lo que sonaba más lógico en su mente, pero que al mismo tiempo contradecía el gusto por la tranquilidad y privacidad del demonio. Su vista se desvió hasta el mayor, que caminaba con aire de añoranza. Aunque tal vez no conociera tan bien al servidor como creía.

— Le indicaré su habitación, Joven Amo — comentó el moreno señalando un pasillo. — Será mejor que descanse hasta que la situación se aclare —

— Si, como sea — aceptó el aludido.

Había una duda que invadía la mente del menor, era bastante simple, pero extremadamente compleja ¿Qué harían ahora? Estaba claro que el contrato los unía por la eternidad, que estarían siempre atados, pero ¿Qué pasaba con su alma, el pago por los servicios del demonio? ¿Y qué haría este con su 'hambre'? Llegaron a parar frente a una puerta alta de ébano oscuro, que se abrió y dejo ver una amplia y hermosa habitación finamente decorada, en tonalidades más bien oscuras. ¿Para que una cama si los demonios no duermen? El niño encontraba cada vez más complicado al Infierno. No era lo que se esperaba, eso de llamar y cosas feas retorciéndose de dolor. Lo que había visto, le resultaba sublime y acogedor.

El menor se sentó al borde de la cama, antes de darse cuenta que no podría cambiarse de ropa si no llevaba nada más que lo puesto con él, ni si quiera su bastón. El mayordomo había abierto un armario y para su enorme sorpresa, traía un estirado y guardado con sumo cuidado. El niño enarcó una ceja.

— Cuando dijo que me encargara, me encargué de todo. ¿Qué sería si el mayordomo de los Phantomhive no pudiera realizar tal acción? — explicó el mayor.

El niño se cruzó de brazos con incredulidad, había algo que no cuadraba ni aunque fuera el mayordomo perfecto. Frunció el ceño, mientras miraba fijamente los ojos rojos como rubís del mayor. Este a su vez, estaba arrodillado quedando a su misma altura, sosteniéndole la mirada.

— Sebastian — con voz firme le llamó y los zafiros del niño se prendieron en llamas — ¿Qué cosas me estás escondiendo, demonio? —

El mayor solo atinó a sonreír como de costumbre, mientras comenzaba a desvestir a su amo. Sacó los zapatas y las negras medias, mirando con cierto recelo el pie de su maestro, que en algún momento fue corrompido por otro asqueroso demonio.

— Nada, Bocchan — nuevamente, habló con innecesaria lentitud.

Sebastian continuó con su tarea, divertido con la molestia del niño. Tal perspicacia era de esperarse en su amo, lo había subestimado y eso era un grave error que por torpeza había cometido, seguramente, debería cuidar en extremo sus acciones si no quería que supiera su lindo, lindo secreto. Además, mientras sus manos enguantadas rozaban la piel desnuda del menor, su mente divagó a las diversas formas de entretenimiento que se le habían ocurrido para pasar la eternidad con liviandad, entre sus planes, estaba como próximamente apoderarse completamente de su bocchan, quiera o no.


	3. Ese amo, perturbado

**Capítulo Tercero**: Ese amo, perturbado.

**_Soy como un molesto trozo de hielo_**

**_que se derrite._**

_Lo único que podía ver era el camino adoquinado hacia la entrada de la mansión de Sebastian, toda la situación era extraña, pero eso no era raro en sí mismo, ya que era un sueño. Chasqueé la lengua antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la casa, enarqué una ceja, cuando vi a mi mayordomo caminando unos metros más adelante. _

— _¡Sebastian! — exclamé para que viniera a mi encuentro._

_Pero él no me hizo caso, de hecho parecía no haberme escuchado, siquiera parecía haber notado que estaba allí. Idiota. Me acerqué a él rápidamente con grandes zancadas. Si bien me iba acercando me di cuenta que cargaba a alguien, sentí una punzada, cargaba alguna de persona de la misma forma que me cargaba a mí. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a su lado, me sorprendí. Era a mí a quien cargaba, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a él? ¿Qué demonios me pasaba a mí, que estaba cómodamente acomodado sobre él y no hacía ni decía nada? Nosotros, es decir, ellos seguían sin verme. En efecto, yo parecía estar dormido. Mi vista se desvió a Sebastian, él estaba molesto, se notaba en su ceño fruncido._

_Antes de que me diera cuenta, estábamos en el comedor de la mansión, Sebastian me dejó – o a eso que parecía ser yo – sobre el borde de la mesa, como si quisiera sentarme, pero si bien se alejó unos centímetros, mi cuerpo se inclinó sobre él. Inmediatamente corrí en su dirección, para observar mejor la escena y averiguar que me pasaba. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y no daba muestra de respirar o estar vivo. Sebastian suspiro con sorprendente ternura y decepción antes de tenerme entre sus brazos con suavidad._

— _Es una lástima, Bocchan — murmuró — Que usted no pueda hacer nada en este momento — su voz se había tornado dura y lasciva. — Permítame este atrevimiento — sus ojos brillaban. _

_Ante mis ojos, el mayordomo comenzó a besarme, a acariciar mi rostro, a enredar sus dedos en mi cabello. Un escalofrío me recorrió, ¿Por qué yo no hacía nada para detenerlo? Sentía el aire más pesado, había un aura oscura tras él._

— _¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! — me acerqué a Sebastian gritando, intentando que se corriera, que no lo tocara._

_Había comenzado a desvestirme, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, mientras continuaba intentando jalar a ese demonio de ahí. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué no me hacía caso? De pronto, lo acostó sobre la mesa, en esos momentos yo ya estaba con toda la parte de arriba al descubierto. ¡Dios, no! Él besaba mi cuello, yo estaba completamente tenso, me mordía, marcaba, lamía y chupaba. Era completamente horrendo, ese no parecía ser el demonio que conocía, pero aunque quería que dejara de hacérselo a él no quería que parara, sacudí mi cabeza para ahuyentar esas ideas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ahora nos encontrábamos en mi habitación._

_Sebastian seguía cargándome, antes de apoyarme con delicadeza por las mullidas almohadas, mientras yo también me subía a horcajadas para poder intentar defenderme de cualquier posible ataque de aquel mayordomo pervertido. Él sonrió y beso mi coronilla con devoción._

— _¿Le gusta la decoración? Seguramente sí, me esforcé en que le pareciera agradable su estancia aquí — habló mirando a su alrededor, luego se volvió hacia mi sonriendo ampliamente._

_Se acercó con sigilo, con la gracia de un felino al acechar a su presa, hasta nuevamente posar sus labios sobre los míos, con mucha más fiereza, casi con salvajismo poco común en él. Se separó repentinamente, aun manteniendo una estrecha distancia que me molestaba o incomodaba, suspiró profundamente._

— _Es inútil, Bocchan, usted es solo un frasco vacío. Así, no es tan divertido — comentó mientras acariciaba mi rostro. — De todas formas… ¿Me dejaría intentarlo? —_

— _¡Claro que…! — mi intentó de réplica se quedó en mi garganta cuando el demonio se abalanzó sobre mí._

El niño abrió los ojos. _Sebastian estaba sobre él, con sus ojos brillando y aquella sonrisa tan suya._Ciel se sobre saltó y ahogó un grito en su garganta, sacudió la cabeza negativamente, solo había sido su imaginación. Tranquilizó y estabilizó su respiración, hasta que se incorporó, destapándose, se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama refregándose los ojos. Aquel sueño había sido extraño, como una pesadilla. Pronto se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo parecía afiebrado y se horrorizó ante la idea de que aquella situación le agradara. Antes de irse volvió su vista hacia el comedor una última vez para ver algo que prefirió ignorar. Sebastian le servía él te, mientras le explicaba de qué clase de hierbas que nunca en su vida había escuchado, era el té.

Se levantó y caminó por los pasillos llamando a su mayordomo con voz seca, tenía sed y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba la cocina o algún lugar donde consiguiera calmarse y despejarse de su pesadilla. A decir verdad, le había sorprendido que su mayordomo no estuviera para despertarlo, no sabía tampoco que hora era, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Llegó al comedor y un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar su sueño. Ignoró aquellas ideas y siguió recorriendo el lugar. Evidentemente su mayordomo no estaba allí, aprovecharía la oportunidad para recorrer un poco todo el lugar.

Luego de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente perdido y que todos los pasillos parecían ser exactamente iguales, la misma cantidad de puertas con las mismas formas, se podían notas diferencia en las decoraciones, pero estaba desorientado completamente. Llegó hasta un pasillo distinto, que terminaba como un callejón sin salida con una única puerta al final, se aceró y la abrió, cosa que le costó un poco ya que era muy pesada.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero al entornar sus ojos, se quedó completamente perturbado. Era una habitación con fotografías, bocetos y dibujos de él y nadie más que él, se adentró más. Es un demonio pervertido. Sus ojos de zafiros iban y venían, recorriendo con exaltación todo el lugar, todos los recovecos, todas las fotografías. Después de un par de horas de intentar comprender la situación ya se estaba por ir cuando vio una fotografía encuadrada. La reconoció de inmediato, era aquella fotografía que se tomó con la cámara especial. La tomó entre sus manos acarició con sus dedos el vidrio. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible? Abrió la gaveta que estaba debajo y encontró aquella dichosa cámara, la tomó, cerró la puerta, constató que todo estuviera en orden y salió corriendo como una flecha de ese lugar. Entró en una habitación al azar cerca del comedor y allí guardó la cámara, con sumo esmero. Salió y cerró la puerta tas él.

Caminó vagando por los pasillos –aún sediento- cuando sintió un escalofrío, antes de lo previsto, Sebastian estaba frente a él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Seguramente, acababa de llegar.

— Bocchan, fui por su habitación y no estaba. — comentó.

— Salí a buscar algo para tomar —

Respondió dando unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse y mantenerse a salvo. Se le hacía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre él.

— Sepa disculparme, pero la Corte Demoníaca me llamó para explicar nuestra situación y no quise arriesgarme, así que no lo llevé para que no lo lastimaran. — explicó.

— Aja, sí. — musitó.

Sebastian acercó sus manos a él y Ciel rápidamente se echó hacia atrás, apabullad, chocándose con la pared, dándose un buen golpe.

— ¿Q-que haces? —

— Tenía el moño desatado, Bocchan. Usted está algo alterado, si sigue así se lastimara de gravedad — comentó el mayordomo atando el moño del pijama blanco, mientras se cercioraba que su amo estuviera bien.

— Lo que sea —

Rodó los ojos, antes de que el mayordomo indicara que se quedara allí hasta que el le trajera su tan preciada bebida.


	4. Ese amo, receloso

**Capítulo cuarto**: _Ese amo, receloso_.

**_Levantame gentilmente_**

**_y juega conmigo entre tus labios_**.

Ciel miraba con recelo a Sebastian, quien parecía verdaderamente entretenido cortando los arbustos, regando las rosas y arreglando el jardín. Él, por su parte, estaba tranquilamente sentado en una mesa lo suficientemente lejana al mayordomo –o al menos eso creía él – para que este no se diera cuenta de sus miradas de soslayo. Frente a él tenía una taza, junto con un delicado platillo, ambos vacíos. Cualquiera diría que ya había terminado su merienda, cuando siquiera la había tocado. ¿Y si le había puesto algo raro para dormirlo? ¿O si tenía una de esas cosas que te obligan a excitarte? Él no quería correr ese riesgo. Otra pregunta surcó su mente ¿Desde cuándo desconfiaba de su mayordomo? Él siempre le tuvo una confianza ciega debido a su eterna devoción, pero después de haber visto tantas cosas ya no podía estar tranquilo junto a él. Tomo la cucharilla para comer el postre, _Sebastian apareció por detrás tomando sus hombros, antes de depositar un candente beso en su cuello_. Soltó la cucharilla por el susto, ahogando un grito de sorpresa. A unos metros, el demonio se dio vuelta, mirando extrañado a su Joven Amo, se acercó a este y recogió el cubierto del suelo, liándolo en una servilleta.

— Bocchan ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó el servidor.

— Por supuesto, idiota ¿Qué creías? — chasqueó la lengua, con un tono burlón.

— Nada, Joven Amo, solo que lo vi tan ensimismad y enrarecido que creí que se había enfermado — explicó.

— Tsk — desvió la mirada — Ya no importa. Dime, ¿Dónde te metiste el otro día? —

— Oh, fui a abogar por nuestro contrato a la Corte Demoníaca, aún un demonio de alta categoría tiene que rendir cuentas de tal desastre —

— ¿Así que soy un desastre? — comentó, mofándose el niño —

— Permítame decir que es un hermoso desastre, pero no me refería a usted precisamente —

El niño rodó los ojos, restándole importancia al asunto, manteniendo su mirada lejos del mayordomo para que no notara la vergüenza que recorría a duras penas su rostro. Por otro lado, el no tener clara su situación le irritaba en extremo, quería que todo estuviera claro en ese momento. Además, eso de tener un demonio acosador como mayordomo no le resultaba nada agradable, casi podía decirse que le daba miedo, aunque, muy en el fondo, casi se sentía feliz de que Sebastian se fijara tanto en él. Negó aquel último pensamiento, antes de que la voz de aquel hombre le sacara de sus cavilaciones.

— Bocchan, es mejor que entre ya, pronto va a anochecer. Además, usted sabe que debo irme nuevamente a la Corte para que todo quede resuelto. — comentó mientras recogía todas las cosas de la mesa.

El niño se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió hacia el interior de la mansión. Ya se había acostumbrado a aquel lugar con facilidad, en cierto sentido, le recordaba a su propio hogar. Ciel se sorprendió, aquel era el primer pensamiento que tenía de su pasado en todo ese tiempo, que el asumía, había sido poco más de una semana. Ya dentro, espero alguno de los comentarios de Sebastian. Ahora se aburría terriblemente, pese a que el mayordomo había traído todos los juegos –como el ajedrez, que era su favorito – de la compañía Funtom, ya que no tenía nadie con alguien jugar y su mayordomo aún en el Infierno, seguía yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá. El generalmente no salía de aquella habitación que le había sido asignada por el demonio, ahora, claro estaba, tenía aquella cámara escondida en un lugar secreto de aquella habitación, fantaseaba con el día que pudiera sacarle una fotografía a su servidor. Ese pensamiento le hizo estremecer, parecía casi tan acosador como sabía que podía llegar a ser su mayordomo.

— No tardaré demasiado, My lord, así que cuando vuelva lo bañaré y lo alistaré para dormir. —

Ciel ya se creía gato, lo único que hacía era dormir, comer cosas que ni apenas si tenían sabor – por lo que había preferido comida más picante – y vagar por la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Ahora comprendía la necesidad de los demonios de forjar contratos con seres vivos, para divertirse un poco. Además, su mayordomo no le había dejado salir de los terrenos de la mansión, ni siquiera le dejaba estar en el jardín solo, así que sus días eran bastante pesados. Quería saber qué era lo que mantenía tan ocupado a su demonio, según él, esos tres años que estuvo fuera, habían hecho un escándalo en su rutina cotidiana y tenía que arreglar 'asuntos' que el niño desconocía.

Ciel suspiró y se echó en el alargado sofá del amplio balcón de la mansión, mirando el demoníaco atardecer de aquel cielo rojizo que se volvía de a poco tan negro como las profundidades de un abismo, pero a él le resultaba acogedor. Dejo caer sus párpados_. Sebastian estaba recostado detrás de él rodeándolo fuertemente con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza, mientras miraba ese mismo atardecer. De pronto y sin previo aviso, depositó un beso entre sus cabellos._ El niño sacudió su cabeza y presuroso salió de aquel lugar, todo ese maldito lugar estaba lleno de aquellas alucinaciones que le hacían estremecer.

Vagó por los pasillos, estaba verdaderamente aterrado entre tan imágenes que cruzaban por su mente, aterrado no porque tuviera miedo de aquel demonio, sino porque al verlas, sentía tanto calor dentro suyo que creía que iba a quemarse por completo. Maldijo por dentro cuando se dio cuenta que sus pies lo habían llevado hacia el comedor. Lo recorrió primero con la vista, la larga mesa de roble estaba impecable, en el centro había un adorno hecho con rosas blancas, en el techo había arañas de cristal que alumbraban a la perfección el lugar. Recorrió la mesa con sus dedos, viéndola fijamente. Llegó a la cabecera, lugar donde la silla más grande y decorada estaba, miro con curiosidad aquel lugar.

— Aquí fue donde…v dejo la frase inconclusa, hablando con él mismo mientras usaba de palanca la silla para sentarse en ese mismo lugar, miró hacia los costados y balanceó sus pies.

Nada raro había pasado, apoyo su peso en palmas. ¿Qué tan malo habría sido eso? ¿Qué tan salvaje fue ese demonio pervertido con él? ¿Lo habría tratado bien? _Sebastian estaba frente a él, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, mientras besaba su cuello, mordía, chupaba y lamía_. Ciel dejó escapar un sonido extraño de su garganta, mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás, jadeó ligeramente. Se sorprendió de sus reacciones. Sintió una presencia cerca suyo, se volteó por sobre su hombro y vio a Sebastian, sus ojos brillaban, mientras se acercaba con grandes y elegantes zancadas.

— Qué lindo es mi Bocchan —


End file.
